Laven One-Shot!
by XxHella-ChanxX
Summary: (AU) After many years of growing up together, and being in a relationship together for three years as well, it has proven something to Allen and Lavi, that love lasts. And after a certain situation, and after realizing just one thing that they have left out, what was more that they could do? Title says it all people! This is for Laven Week!


Laven One-Shot!

"C'mon Allen!" Yells a boisterous red-head as he waves his arm vigorously for the other boy's attention, said boy who is still standing across the sidewalk several feet away from him, and far away from the empty highway that stood in between them, Allen put the toe of his boot on the snow filled crosswalk of the empty street, and shook his head, quickly rationalizing multiple possible tragedies that could transpire if he set one foot across the threshold of the empty sidewalk, to the street.

"Lavi! This is dangerous, what if a vehicle comes by? Or a skidoo? We could both be run over!" Allen shouts over to the smiling red-head, he's shouting, only because the gentle but still heavy snow that is falling around them, prevents the exact volume of their voices to reach one another ,and makes it almost impossible to each other over the falling snow.

Lavi tries hard to flag the white-haired teenager over, but it showed on Allen's nervous facial expression that he was a bit wary to stand where he himself was standing, which was right in the middle of the snow filled street.

Only their breath could be seen in the dimly lit and empty street, the moon for now, was shrouded and veiled in dark almost ominous looking grey clouds, the both of them were covered head to toe in warm clothing, and of course, the red-head was wearing his bright orange scarf, as usual, and even if it weren't snowing, or if it wasn't even winter, the taller teenager would still choose to wear his orange scarf.

"Oh c'mon Allen! No one is even awake at this hour!" Lavi shouts back. "It's a beautiful night! Let's just relax on the street and watch the snow fall, like we used to!" Lavi exclaims, throwing his hands above his head as he tries catching every snow flake that so much as comes within his reach.

Allen merely smiles sheepishly as he flicks his wayward white bane away from his odd grey colored eye. "Lavi, when we were younger, we climbed tree's and intentionally tried to fall off of them for a laugh. But we're older now! And the things we used to do when we were younger are somewhat…Well, stupid and completely reckless!" Allen shouts, stepping over the threshold of safety, and stepping into complete insanity. He breathes heavily through his nose as a way to gain enough courage as he crosses the crosswalk and onto the empty street, he quickly strides over to Lavi to clutch at his black jacket with his hand as he furiously looks around for any possible danger. "This is crazy Lavi, let's go back and watch the snow fall from the balcony." Allen suggests, tugging lightly on the collar of Lavi's black jacket.

"It's not crazy! It's completely empty Al!" Lavi teases, snaking his arms protectively around the young teenager's slender waist with a grin. "I promise you, nothing bad or dangerous is gonna happen." He declares, smiling reassuringly down at the teen who looks up at him in skepticism. "But it is cold out." He mutters, running his cold hands over Allen's frozen ones. He felt mildly bad that he made Allen go out with him that night, when Lavi knew that Allen had to go to work just tomorrow, and for practically freezing him as well.

Allen smiles up at Lavi and tilts his head to the side, "You're just as cold as I am." He states, wrapping his hands around Lavi's larger hands. "I don't want to get frost bite...And I would really not like for you to get frost bite either, it hurts." Allen states, puckering his lower lip at the disdainful memory of his Uncle Cross ditching him at home one winter night, and for two whole hours, Allen was locked out side of the house, and by the time Cross came back, he had frost bite on the tips of his ears and legs. A rather cruel memory, but he did learn how to start a fire.

Shaking his head away from those thoughts, Allen looks up towards the cloudy sky, and breathes in heavily through his nose, and exhales it out his mouth in a tranquil and relaxed sigh as he closes his eyes in content. "It's beautiful..." He whispers.

Lavi could only stare at the beautiful human being before him, Allen was a sight to behold, pure white-hair, always so neat and soft to the touch, skin so pale in contrast, that he couldn't help but run his fingertips over every inch of silken skin he could see, and the soft sighs, the loud laughter, and the whispered words of "I love you", always sent a shock wave through every bone inside his body that it always, and never fails to make him feel so utterly, and undeniably, loved. Especially now, when he was standing before the beautiful person that is Allen Walker, he couldn't help but stare at him in complete awe.

Allen sighs one last time and tilts his head down, to slowly open his eyes and smile up at Lavi, the snow that fell, had fallen and melted across his face, causing the little trickles of water to drip slowly down his face, to his chin, and onto the snow below their feet. "So? Are we just gonna stand here? Or lay down on the highway like we used to, and watch the snow fall?" He asks, a hint of mischievousness heard in his voice as he lightly pulls on the collar inside his hands.

"Lay down." Lavi answers easily with a smile, they unwrap their hands and they both slowly descend to the snow filled ground, both pulling down their jackets down lower in order to cover their bottoms and prevent the snow from melting onto their pants.

Just as they both lay down, and stare up at the gently falling snow, not ten seconds later they look towards each other, and instantly lock eyes, Allen offers a small smile which causes Lavi to unwittingly shift closer to the other, the snow below them was already clinging onto their slightly damp hair and jackets, making them both shiver slightly, but when Lavi pulls himself closer to Allen's side, he takes the white-haired teenager's hand in his and squeezes it lightly with a smile.

"How long have we been together Allen?" Lavi suddenly asks, his eyes full of curiosity and amazement when he looks into Allen's eyes. The boy laying beside him sure was beautiful, it hurt him just to look in his grey colored eyes, because the innocence and the pure undeniable love easily reflected in those grey orbs, was enough to leave him breathless, and desperate for more.

Allen gives a confused look as he shifts closer to Lavi's side. "What do you mean? You're the one with the good memory, I'm pretty sure you would have the answer to that."

"So you don't know how long?" Lavi asks, pouting slightly, making his one green eye sparkle with fake crocodile tears.

He was good at summoning up fake tears, he got the hang of it when he was younger.

In fact, he can still clearly remember the day when he and Allen were younger, he was only 13-years-old while Allen was just 10, they were playing tag in the park in back of Allen's old place he used to live in at the time, and as Lavi was it, he chased Allen through a thicket and just when he crashed out of it, he tripped over a root of a tree, and landed face first onto the ground, twigs slashed at his legs and one whipped across his face. It stung, but he didn't cry, not one tear, but when Allen looked desperately back at him, with tears in his own eyes, and when the young 10-year-old Allen knelt down in front of the fallen Lavi and apologized profusely for something that he didn't even do, Lavi couldn't help but feel warm, and that's when he fake sniffled and summoned up his tears, and begged Allen to kiss his cheek to make him feel better, and Allen did, without hesitation he brushed his innocent lips across Lavi's cheek and apologized one last time.

But now following up with the present, they grew up together. They were best friends, lovers, and they are together now, but that left Allen with the question, how long have they been in a relationship together? And of course, Allen knew the answer to that.

Allen quickly shakes his head. "No! I know it!" He defends. "It's been exactly two years." He answers in complete honesty, nodding his head to confirm it.

Lavi smiles, "Actually, it's been three years to this day, today…Or to be more accurate, _tonight_, is out third year anniversary."

Allen lurches up with a snap, causing the snow to crunch underneath his weight. "What? Tonight is our—?!" Allen pales, then quickly digs around inside his jacket. "You didn't tell me tonight was—I swear I didn't know! I was probably too busy stressing about work that I—! I'm so sorry Lavi!" Allen quickly apologizes, facial expression apologetic and eyes so full of hurt.

Lavi only grins in reply as he sits up to wrap his long arms around the white-haired teenager in a warm embrace. "It's alright, I know you didn't mean to forget, so don't look that way. You know what that expression does to me." Lavi replies, taking his arms away to stare into Allen's sullen expression with a small tilt of his head and a fleeting smile. "Hey…Don't look so sad." Lavi presses, running his frozen knuckles across Allen's pale jawline.

Allen shakes his head, curls his legs and pulls them up to his chest. "I still feel bad…Why didn't you tell me sooner…? I could've done something…But I got nothing for you—"

"—You got something for me." Lavi states, smirking down at the boy who merely tilts his head to the side in confusion. "In fact, you already gave it to me." Lavi smiles with a double meaning wink.

Allen blushes darkly and turns his head away quickly. "Lavi! That's not what I'm talking about!" Allen hisses in embarrassment.

Lavi blinks in confusion, but then smiles slyly. "Allen...You naughty little boy, that's not what I'm hinting at." Lavi states with a chuckle.

Allen whips his head back with a scowl pressed firm on his expression, but with the dark blush staining his cheeks, he only managed to make Lavi laugh all the more. "What? Then what _are_ you talking about?" Allen nearly shouts into the cold winter air. "If it isn't..." He lowers his voice to a mere whisper. "_That_."

Lavi smiles and leans his face closer to Allen's, which the white-haired teen responds to that casual invasion of personal space is to quickly avert his eyes, and worry his lip in between his teeth nervously with a small blush. "I'm talking about you, how _you_ are my present. You gave me your support...And..." It was Lavi's turn to blush and turn his head away. "You gave me...Your love...As cheesy and corny as that sounds." Lavi finishes in a rush as he quickly directs his attention up into the darkened night sky and leans away from Allen, scratching nervously at his cheek as he purses his lip in self-disdain, he hated sounding so corny.

Allen tilts his head at the red-head, but then smiles fondly. "You're adorable when your shy."

"I am not shy!" Lavi defends, trying hard to sound convincing, but only making Allen smile broadly and rest his cold pale hand onto Lavi's larger hand.

"I love you." Allen whispers shyly, he inches his way closer to Lavi's side, and rests his head upon the red-head's strong shoulder blade. "More than anything in the world." He finishes, tightly holding onto the large hand in his.

Lavi looks down at the snowy white head, and smiles happily as he leans down and plants a tender kiss onto the boy's hair. "I love ya too Allen." He easily replies, it was like breathing, Allen merely had to say "I love you" first, and his answer would come almost automatically and instantly.

"I'm cold..." Allen shivers violently when a gust of ice cold wind easily blows through his jacket.

"Let's go back home. I'll make a fire." Lavi smiles, he let's go of Allen's hand to heave himself up, but then turns around and offers out both his hands down to the teenager. "I promise I will this time." He smirks.

Allen merely shakes his head, snow falls from his hair as he was easily hauled up into a standing posistion by help of Lavi's hands. "I can just picture you laying down on the couch and trying to sway me into starting the fire."

"I won't this time! I promise!" Lavi defends with a smile.

They link hands, and start their cold venture back to their Lavi's two bedroom apartment just a few blocks down.

''' ''' ''' ''' ''' '''

After they had both helped each other dust off the snow from their clothes and hair, Lavi kept his promise and started a fire not too long after, then they had slipped out of their slightly damp clothes, and changed into a new and freshly washed ensemble. Now they're both laying on the living room carpeted floor, with a blanket wrapped around each other, and hands clutching onto a mug of hot chocolate.

Allen sips lightly on his hot chocolate and sighs in sheer bliss. "This is what I love about winter, hot chocolate, fires, and wrapped in a blanket." He sighs lightly under his breath once again and licks the rim of the cup when he notices he left a drop of chocolate.

Lavi shifts the burning logs around in the fire pit, and lays the tool beside the fire to lightly sip on his own hot chocolate. "Mmm, I love hot chocolate. And winter goes good with yer purty face." Lavi slurs in a bright and happy tone of voice as he sneakily rushes forward to plant a small kiss onto Allen's warm lips.

Allen squeaks at the sudden feel of Lavi's lips upon his own, but instantly leans into the touch with a small timid smile.

Lavi leans back, and licks his bottom lip with a smirk. "Mmm...Now I really love hot chocolate." He purrs, running his tongue over his lip a second time, and winks down at the blushing teenager before him.

Allen shifts uncomfortably and eases his cup onto the floor boards in front of them, and worries his lip in his teeth. "Uhm...Lavi...I—"

Lavi suddenly lunges forward and tackles the startled teenager down onto the carpeted floor, he quickly wraps his hands around Allen's slender wrists and pins him down onto the floor beneath him.

Allen blushes darkly at their sudden position and wriggles helplessly underneath the red-head. "L-Lavi! Wh-what're—!?"

But Allen was easily cut off when the red-head leaned down to steal another kiss. But this time, it was more deep, and more passionate.

Allen ceases his helpless struggle, and easily he melts into the kiss with a soft sigh escaping his trapped lips, and his whole body slackens underneath Lavi. And Lavi, merely brings his body lower until it rests completely on top of Allen's, and he deepens the kiss further, by licking the bottom of Allen's lip and plunging his tongue into the warm cavern of Allen's mouth to play with the tongue underneath his.

Allen mewls at the feel of Lavi's tongue and shifts his left leg, to drag it up to Lavi's hip and runs his foot up and down the long leg, almost as though he massaging Lavi's muscles. Lavi hums in approval at Allen's position and he let's go of Allen's wrists, to prop one arm onto the floor board for balance, while his other hand lays on Allen's left thigh, and with a playful chuckle, he digs his nails into Allen's thigh and let's his hand wander down to Allen's buttocks. The red-head couldn't help but smirk in the kiss when he hears Allen gasp and soon, he was heard growling hungrily when Allen's hands dig harshly into his lower back as he drags them up to Lavi's shoulders blades.

"Allen," Lavi breathes, momentarily breaking the kiss to lean his head into the crook of Allen's slender neck, and with his tongue, he drags it up from the pale collar bone underneath his lips, to Allen's jawline then it stops, and Lavi's nibbles and nips lightly on Allen's chin, and all the while, Allen ran his hands down Lavi's back as he tilts his head to the side, to bare more of his neck to the red-head above him, and with heavy pants at what the soft ministrations of Lavi's tongue, Allen gasps Lavi's name breathlessly.

"La...Vi..." He gasps. And Allen leans his head back further, and arches his back.

Lavi leaves a wet line down from Allen's chin, down to his collarbone, and that's where Lavi nips at the soft silken, knowing exactly where Allen's sensitive skin and nerves were.

"A-ah!...N-no more La...Vi..." Allen pants, digging his nails into Lavi's strong shoulder blades, and propping both his legs on either side of Lavi's hips, unwittingly trapping the red-head closer.

Lavi flicks his emerald eye up to the blushing, panting, and shuddering teenager underneath him, and plants his lips over the sensitive spot in Allen's neck and hums lightly. Causing the white-haired teen to mewl and buck underneath him.

Lavi growls and bites harder onto Allen's neck.

"Lavi!" Allen almost whines, arching his back. "P-please! No more...I'm..." He slowly trails off, breathing heavily through his mouth and tightly shutting both his eyes.

Lavi quirks an eyebrow up at him and smirks. He eases up, and stares down at Allen, who still has his eyes shut tightly, and was still panting heavily. "You're beautiful, when your a hot mess." Lavi teases.

Allen opens his eyes, and tries to scowl up at the red-head, but he knew that with the way he looked—what with his hair mussed and hanging everywhere upon his head, with blush staining his cheeks, with sweat glistening his brow, and with his neck bruised and lips a deep red—he knew Lavi was right, and that he probably did look like a "hot mess."

"Is 'hot mess' a good term? Or a bad term?" Allen asks, finally getting his surroundings together, when he wasn't focusing on the sheer ecstasy of bone shuddering pleasure, but was able to focus purely on the red-head.

Lavi purses his lip in thought, then smiles down once again. "Well, you're hot, especially when your a shuddering, blushing, panting, and gasping mess. So yeah, I think it's a good term." Lavi reasons, nodding his head in agreement to his own words.

Allen averts his grey eyes and worries his lip with his teeth. "I don't think that's good, it's embarrassing."

"Whatever you do is hot. Even right now, when you bite your lip in worry, it makes yours lips looks even more irresistible and swollen, when you look away shyly, it causes your long banes to land beautiful across your neck, which is bruised and absolutely soft..." During that whole speech, Lavi's voice was getting lower, almost to a husky drone, and unconsciously, the red-head was dipping his head lower to that pale neck before him.

Allen blinks in confusion when he hears Lavi silent above him, and when he turns his head back to Lavi's direction, he arches his back with a small gasp and quietly moans when Lavi found the most sensitive spot just underneath the vein in his neck. "You're...Good at that..." Allen whispers, pulling softly at Lavi's tousled red-hair.

''' ''' ''' ''' ''' '''

Minutes later, Allen was still moaning, gasping, and pleading Lavi for "more."

And it was only a matter time before they reached their piques.

"La-Lavi!" Allen whines, digging his nails harshly into Lavi's naked shoulders as he was thrust forward and into once again. "Ah! La-vi!' He gasps, biting his lip and mewling into Lavi's neck. "I'm...Almost..." He pants.

Lavi's movements became more frantic, more fast, he was looking, looking for that spot that would make Allen's head swim and voice cry out in pure unadulterated pleasure. He found it, and his ears were graced with the cry's of his lover, and best friend, calling out his name repeatedly. And not soon after, he was almost there as well, he pushed, he pulled, he moaned, and he screamed.

And soon, it was done.

And they laid there, in a heap of tangled limbs, sore and sweating muscles.

"Lavi..." Allen calls drowsily.

"Mm?" Lavi hums a reply, blinking the sleep out of his single green eye to stare into Allen's messy white-hair below his chin.

"I...Love you...And what I was...Going to say...Before this whole thing started was..." Allen voice fell to a mere whisper as he hugged the lithe and warm body closer to his own. "I'm sorry...If I scare you...But..." His voice was trembling, and Lavi wanted to know why, just what exactly is wrong with his best friend?

"I...Want to get married." Allen rushes out, his entire body shaking with fear and relief, fear, because he didn't know what Lavi would say, or do for that matter, in relief, because that thought has been weighing heavily on his mind for the longest of time now. He loved Lavi, with all his heart, he was willing to sacrifice everything, and he knew full well that Lavi would do the same too for their relationship.

But it still didn't help the fact that he was terrified of Lavi's answer. If there was going to be an answer at all.

Allen blinks helplessly as the tears start to form in his eyes, Oh god, if this was how the relationship was going to end, he'd rather not have said anything. He already wished he took it back as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Lavi's heart stopped, well at least he thought it did, it was pounding heavily against his chest, but his ears and his body wasn't able to hear or even feel the frantic heartbeat, his eye was wide in shock, and his limbs shook uncontrollably. What did Allen say? He thought he heard right...But...Did Allen really just say that...?

"La...Lavi...?" Allen whispers fearfully, "Please...Say something." His voice cracks at the end of his sentence, and it wasn't long either until he couldn't even speak anymore from around the large and dry lump in his throat, his eyes stung with warm tears. Lavi still wasn't responding to him.

_'Please...Say something...' _Allen's mind pleaded, tears slowly sliding down his blushed cheeks.

"Yeah." Lavi's voice was merely a whisper, but when he clears his throat, he nods his head almost eagerly he nearly shouts. "Yes! Let's get married!" For the whole heavens to hear, he tears himself away from Allen with a hastiness that made Allen almost shout in fright, as he jumps up from the bed to stand on the blankets with a grin, he was still naked, but he didn't care, celebration was in order.

Allen lurches up with wide, and teary, eyes. "Wh-what?" He croaks, tears still falling down his cheeks.

"Let's get married! I want to get married!" Lavi keeps shouting. "Allen! I love you, and I really do want to marry you!" He plops himself back into bed and hugs Allen hard. "Please say you will!" He smiles happily, he felt a suspicious wet streak going down his face, but that could be from sweat. But he knew full well what that salty line of moisture was.

Allen shakes his head. "Lavi, maybe your over-tired or something." he tries to rationalize Lavi's sudden erratic behavior. "Maybe if we talk about this in the morn—"

"—I'm not tired!" the red-head quickly defends with a pout. But then smiles happily. "Besides! _Your_ the one who brought it up!" Lavi counters with a smile, he pulls Allen's face closer to his own and smirks. "Allen...Will you marry me?" He whispers.

And all Allen could do, what Allen was only capable of doing at that moment, was cry, and nod his head fast. "Yes!" He cries, clinging onto the red-head for dear life as he sobs heavily into his shoulder. "I'm usually not...A cry baby...But I'm so terribly happy!" Allen sobs.

The white-haired teenager started to chuckle, but those slowly fell into soft hiccups and sobs of sheer relief and joy.

''' ''' ''' ''' ''' '''

After many minutes of silence, save for the fact of the occasional hiccup or two from Allen, and a few teasing words from Lavi, they continue to lay there, naked as the day they were born, and held in each others arms.

That is, until Lavi finally peels himself away from Allen's arms, so he can prop himself up on his elbow and rest his chin in the middle of his palm, and with an uneasy looking smile, he states.

"I'm already dreading the fact that we're gonna have to tell our guardians." Lavi states with a terrified and nervous chuckle. "Old Panda..."

"And Cross..." Allen bemoans, hanging his head. "I take back what I said." He deadpans.

"You can't do that! It's already written in the stars!"

"Well I don't want to tell Cross that I'm getting married! Do you know what he will do? He still dislikes that fact that I'm in relationship with another guy, and how he loathes that we've been seeing each other for three whole years!"

"Well what about Old panda? Do you think he would like the fact that his _almost_ son is getting married to another _guy_? The same guy that he thought I would never last with?"

"Let's run away."

"Please tell me your not joking, because that sounds really good right about now."

"If we hurry, we can leave by morning." Allen quickly sits up from bed, throwing the blankets off of the both of them in haste.

"Pack your things Allen!" Lavi quickly jumps out of bed and runs to his bedroom.

"You're still naked Lavi!" Allen shouts from the foot of the bed as he eases his underwear up to cover over his most private parts of his human body.

"Oh! Right!" he runs back into the living room, but then scowls. "Who cares? We're packing anyways! Let's hurry!" He runs back into his bedroom and throws out a suitcase. "This ones your's!"

"Thanks!" Allen calls, running over to the suitcase and runs back to the bed.

"Oh God!" Lavi shouts from his bedroom, "Oh! Never mind! That's only a stuffed panda, not the real one!"

* * *

_What the...? I ended this whole lovey dovey story, with humor? Why do I always do that?_

_But anyways..._

_That's my first ever love scene...Thing...That I have ever written and typed up! Please be gentle...I'm not good with lemons, or limes, hell citrus I can't even write! But please have constructive criticism. I love it! Helps me grow, yenno?_

_Lavi and Allen are eloping, I love that idea. I always wanted to do a story with Lavi and Allen eloping and running off together to face the every day harshness of the world and what life has in store for them. Unfortunately, this is only a one-shot._

_Although..._

_I really like this idea...Maybe one day I'll get back to it. Maybe, I don't know, it's not written in "the stars" as Lavi put it._

_This turned out to be interesting, confusing, kinda funny (Only for the fact that Lavi was running around naked). I like the out-come of this story, at first I was only gonna do a story about Lavi and Allen watching the snow fall and talking about their future together, but then I thought, _"hey...Why not put in something more...?"_ Then this whole lemon or lime thing came out, and I didn't have the heart to delete it, and then this whole marriage idea popped up and I typed it down and...Well...There you have it, one whole lovey dovey, sexual, marriage kind of story!_

_Hopefully you guys like it...It erratically jumped from place to place and I'm still iffy about this whole thing, but meh...Also! I'm sorry about the totally lame title, couldn't think of anything else to name it because...Well, the story is just one confusing lump for me!_

_Happy Laven week though people!_

_~Hella~_


End file.
